


Biker Bros

by SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Spicy box [3]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: A Harley is a type of nice motocycle my dudes, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, NSFW, Vampire Aleks, demon Brett, it ends badly for a guy named Bob, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: Brett loves his Harley, the road and the damp and musty bars along the way. He plays with people, scaring them by appearing from the darkness, the front light making a line from nowhere to disappear as soon as it arrived. Brett is just a demon living the life.He decides to stop at a bar and meets an old friend.





	Biker Bros

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a commission made by Mechaniicalcow on tumblr, find it here :  
> https://mechaniicalcow.tumblr.com/post/174307398749/finished-lineart-commission-of-brett-as-a-biker

Brett loves his Harley, the road and the damp and musty bars along the way. He plays with people, scaring them by appearing from the darkness, the front light making a line from nowhere to disappear as soon as it arrived. Brett is just a demon living the life.

He looks at himself in the rearview mirror, trying to get his hair back in place, looking as his horns slowly retracting back into his skull and as his skin gets less bloody red. He plans on going in a bar tonight, a biker favorite, and get someone to fool around with.

After an hour or so, he arrives near it and parks his Harley, knowing that the engine will not be stolen or anything, it has the same blood as him after all. There’s people smoking outside, laughing, slured voices full of alcohol. Brett walks past them and pushes the doors open.

It smells like beer, leather and sweat, but it’s not too bad. There’s a lot of people gathered around a pool game but Brett ignores it for now, too thirsty to care. He gives a wrickled up bill for a drink, hoping the bartender will not mention the drop of blood on it. He got the money from a trucker that liked to touch unwanting girls. He got him down, crushed his skull and abandonned the body in the middle of nowhere for the animals to feast on.

A laugh gets to his ears and he rolls his eyes, knowing it so well. He turns around slowly and sees one guy at the pool, a kind of twink in that fauna of large bikers. He’s probably just traveling around and having fun with some of them. Brett doesn’t hesitate one second before pushing someone to get in view of him.

“Long time not see, Aleksandr,” he says before downing his drink. He sees the pointy teeth of the other shining at the light, his eyes reduced as slits by his smile.

“Brett.” The man bows and Brett rolls his eyes again. So extra, the both of them. “I finish that game and I’m all yours.”

A tall man, at least two heads taller than both Brett and Aleksandr, seems pissed off at that. He hits his own chest like a gorilla trying to impress. He’s not looking half bad, but his attitude isn’t winning him any points.

“I thought I’d spend the night with you, twink boy !”

It’s Aleksandr’s turn to roll his eyes, groaning and in a flash being too close to that man. Brett just looks, amused, as the flash of a knife is seen. Aleksandr placed the blade right at the crotch of the man, hissing against his toso, clearly being the boss of the situation and not afraid to show it.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself, you only get me if you win and you are clearly loosing right now, big boy.”

Aleksandr stays close to the man as he puts the blade back to his pocket. He’s still seducing and dangerous as the first day Brett met him. Strange how he can be a goofy idiot sometimes and such a dangerous being on the same day. Maybe that’s why Brett likes him so much.

They exchange a look as Aleksandr gets back to the game. A deviant smile appears on his face as he misses the shot. He does it on purpose, still looking proud of himself as the other player doesn’t even understand what’s going on. Brett gets it when Aleksandr licks his fangs in a clear invitation.

It seems like he’s going to eat like a king tonight, invited at the table of a lord. Tension builds slowly between the two demonic beings as the game gets closer to the end. The public finaly realized that Aleksandr was losing on purpose, and the big guy, named Bob, was a bit confused until his prize got seducing enough for him to stop asking questions.

Brett waited, eyes on the vampire all along, even if he was deeply aware of the eyes on him. Hungry eyes for fresh meat, but not for his flesh in the carnal sense but the lust. Men and women looked interested but he ignored them all, even if he could have just done that for one night. But you can’t decline an invitation like Aleksandr just did.

The game finished and people got a bit disapointed in it. Obviously, since Aleksandr was so good in the first part and got wrecked in the second (on purpose, but still). Bob was rude as he asked Aleksandr to join in his motel, telling him to go outside and put his motorcycle in his truck. It’s the kind of guy that could strangle you if you say no to him. Brett and Aleksandr clearly got the distress signals of some people around the bar.

“Alright, big boy, give me one minute,” Aleksandr said, not looking at Bob but walking straight to Brett, his arm sliding around his neck, his mouth too close to his ear. “Follow us, give me twenty minutes alone with him and join.” He finished with a kiss on his cheek and left, followed by the big guy.

Some girl came to Brett, fear in her eyes, telling that twinky bleached boy needed to be careful. She showed bruises on her arms. People knew the guy is a violent, but are too afraid to really do anything against him. Brett said he’d take care of the problem, offering a warm smile that’d make his fellow angels so mad today.

He obeyed Aleksandr’s orders, waiting twenty minutes, getting another drink before taking his Harley and following the sweet scent of the vampire on the road until he arrived at the motel. Nobody really cared about Brett entering the zone, people either looked asleep or half dead.

Brett huffed when he heard Aleksandr’s moans. The motel’s walls were definitely too thin for his taste, but at least someone was having fun. He got a bit drunk on the sounds, able to picture what Aleksandr looked like with each one of them. The voice got erratic, then silent until a moan and a soft “Come in”.

The Demon biker entered the room that wasn’t even locked, and saw the vampire naked ridding the guy named Bob. Well, he was still doing so but the man was profusely bleeding from the throat now, as the vampire licked and kept moving. Brett smiled and closed the door, this time locking it and got his jean jacket off before sliding his hands on Aleksandr’s back until they sat on his shoulders.

“Making a mess, huh ?” That made the vampire laugh in between two moans.

Brett just looked the mess until Aleksandr seemed a bit more down to earth, his hunger tamed. Then, the vampire moved aside the body, looking disapointed at best, but also glad to get someone to share a meal. Of course Brett went on the bed, above the vampire, to kiss and lick the blood around his mouth. He stopped one second to make a face and that made Aleksandr laugh again.

“He doesn’t taste that great…” Brett is a gourmet after all, but he gets what he can.

“Mh, he tastes awful, but that feeds me and will ease a lot of people’s sleep.”

The vampire huffed and slapped the Bob’s head so he’d turn his face and dead looking eyes away. He then focused on Brett, hands around his neck, fingers playing with the nap of his neck.

“There’s just one hunger that isn’t tamed. I think I killed him too fast…” he started, biting his lower lip, drawing a bit of blood from it as his fangs were still sharp.

“I got you, but only if you let me eat the heart of that motherfucker before it gets cold and disgusting.”

Aleksandr laughed, giving a small kiss to Brett’s beard and whispering a “Oh I know you can multitask, you aren’t that old.” Well, it has nothing to do with the age, but Brett is whiling to try that just for the occasion.

Brett observes the scene to decide how to do it. He has to kiss Aleksandr quickly after to stop him from smiling too big, like the little shit he is. But then the demon moves, nesting his legs between Aleksandr’s ones, so pale and thin, so much contrast with his dark pants. He takes his time to caress the soft skin, making the vampire squirms under his touch. For a dead being, he’s so warm it’s indecent. Brett is used to have him cold as a tombstone, that’s a strange change. Soon, his skin will burn in contact of his.

One hand leaves Aleksandr’s skin and goes on Bob’s stomach, and the contrast of skin isn’t nice. Brett’s fingers get back to his deep red skin as long nails grow. The sound of the skin being cut open makes Aleksandr moans, his body making an arc, trying to get something more from Brett as the demon tries to focus on a two course meal.

The vampire hooks his legs around Brett’s waist, the demon’s skin burns with arousal. A long kiss happens, mostly given by Aleksandr as the demon’s hand goes deep into Bob’s ribcage. Talented fingers massage Brett’s head, humming until Brett gets the cue and lets his true self shows up. His horns poke out and grow as his skin turns bloody red, burning hot.

Aleksandr whines against his lips just a short instant, because it always surprises him when it happens. The burn on his pale skin almost makes it sizzles. The vampire knows he has to make a lot himself as his partner is busy with taking his meal, so he holds tight on the horns and gets in a better position.

There’s tears on their lips as their teeth get sharper and the kiss gets more heated, but they don’t care. Aleksandr doesn’t care when, with one hand, he still holds himself on a horn and the other trails down to Brett’s pants. He smiles in the kiss even, when the long serpentine’s tongue caresses his lips. They both know it’s more with the satisfaction at the meal being finaly ready than anything else, but it’s still pleasing.

Brett breaks the kiss when his hand gets closer, holding the warm heart. He sinks his teeth into in, moaning deep, eyes closed for a second before he gets them open again to see Aleksandr taking a small bite in it. It makes the demon growls, but the vampire just laughs, knowing well that he just pissed him off for his own pleasure.

He stops laughing when blood goes on his face, making his eyes turn red at the sensation as he struggles with licking it off his own face, his hands too busy. The successful removal of the belt’s buckle shifts the mood as Aleksandr whines like a brat to get a little attention from the other.

“Brett, please.” He doesn’t even try to hide his need, but Brett makes his best to ignore any sweet ministrations, laughing low as a mockery, enjoying the heart with small bites.

As the demon still enjoys his heart and ignores the vampire, actions are planned. Aleksandr gets his hand away from the horn and focus on Brett’s lower body, whispering sweet nothing to his ear. Praises, prayers, demands, everything he can tell as he does most of the work, taking the demon’s dick in his cold hands and doing his best to get it where he wants.

He could absolutely do everything himself, but he wants to give Brett the honor of the first push, whining pathetics “please” until he gets it. The push isn’t sensual or nice, it’s more of an annoyed move from the demon, but it’s heaven for the vampire as he gasps and arcs before groaning and getting his hands trailing on the sides of the demon to end firmly on his horns.

From now on, Brett can do whatever he wants, eating or participating, because Aleksandr is dancing under him, rolling his hips and stomach, his grip hard on the horns as he satisfies himself. Aleksandr is a romantic, deep down, but he can truly be imaginative and ressourceful to get what he wants.

Brett growls, not insensitive to the action, remembering the sensation always welcome from the vampire. He would make a really good demon with that charm, but being a vampire suits him so well. As a way to tell him he’s back focusing on him, Brett turns his head a little, as he finishes the heart, offering his throat to his partner.

Aleksandr smiles in his pleasure, his tongue sliding on Brett’s jaw and down, down to his throat where he bites hard. Demon’s blood is thick and black, but it makes you feel powerful. As he sucks on it, making the demon growls again but taken by another emotion, Aleksandr’s eyes turn black.

They’ve done this so many times through ages, but it’s always the greatest sensation. Brett puts his bloody hand on Aleksandr’ throat, caressing there as the vampire keeps feeding on him. It’s a lovely act, full of trust. They both know what follows as the demon does his best to kiss the vampire’s hair, eyes closed as his full body turns hot as the hell’s fire.

Bob’s soul, tainted and ugly, escapes from his mouth in a distorted scream. Brett smiles, his teeth red with the blood of the man, and the soul gets in between his horns to gets ingested by his core. Aleksandr whines beneath Brett, close to his orgasm as the soul gets in the demon and sends a wave through his blood.

“I got you” is all Brett whispers as Aleksandr screams into his skin, the powerful sensation taking him whole.

Aleksandr gets limp under him, breathing hard, eyes black and moaning again and again as Brett kisses his hair and caresses his skin with care. As usual, the vampire falls into a blank state and Brett covers him with kisses before getting back to the human corpse.

When the vampire opens his eyes again, back to his natural red, the bed is clean, the body is gone, although he can see it in the bath of the small bathroom. Brett is eating a liver, laying on his side and looking at him with wrinkled eyes of an unmasked smile.

“I missed you,” the vampire says, one hand going to the demon’s cheek and caressing it with pure adoration. He means it, the emotions transpire in his voice.

“I’m here,” is all the demon says back, finished the organ and moving closer, embracing the smaller and cold frame into his arms.

“I want to get back with you.” The voice is fragile, the whole moment is fragile and unsure. Brett was the one who left, after all. Maybe they can try again, it’ll not be the first time, nor the last.

The demon takes the vampire’s hand in his, kissing the knuckles and whispering a “lets take the road together again” making Aleksandr hides a tear as he moves like light to straddle the demon’s waist and kiss him on the lips.

That night, a foul man died, a vampire and a demon decided to be together again. In a truck, an unknown motorcycle is abandonned. Aleksandr doesn’t need it anymore, it’s from one of his victims anyways. No, he’s behind Brett on his hellish Harley, hugging him tight and laughing in the wind as they terrify random drivers.

In the horizon a huge thunderstorm is born, and they drive straight to it as yet another home.


End file.
